Alaric Saltzman
Alaric "Rick" Saltzman is introduced as the new history teacher for Jeremy's class and also knows that vampires exist in the small town of Mystic Falls. This character is a relative of the Pierce Family. Early Life The Saltzmans are descendants of German immigrants who arrived in Texas in 1755. He was born and raised in Boston. He mentions to Jenna Sommers that during high school he wore eyeglasses and had a skin condition. While attending Duke University, he met and married Isobel Flemming who had an interest in vampires. He would normally tease her about it. She gave him a ring and told him to always wear it. One night he returned home late to find a vampire in his bedroom drinking Isobel's blood. Her body was never found and she was assumed to be dead. Alaric was unaware that Isobel had become a vampire herself. Because Isobel had been researching animal attacks in Mystic Falls, it was presumed it was the reason Alaric moved to the small town and toke a job as Mr. Tanner's replacement at Mystic Falls High School. Season One Alaric moved to Mystic Falls and took up the position of history teacher after the death of the previous one, William Tanner. He found a file Mr. Tanner had for Jeremy Gilbert labeled the "jack-ass" file. Alaric gave Jeremy a clean start and decided to help him out with his grades by giving him an extra credit history report about any event that happened in Mystic Falls. Jenna Sommers, Jeremy's aunt and legal guardian took and interest in Alaric and was okay that he talked about Isobel, feeling that he needed to let it all out. Alaric came across Logan Fell and staked him because he was a vampire. It was revealed that Alaric was a vampire hunter and had researched and studied them. He met up with Jenna who told him Elena Gilbert, her niece, was researching her birth mother whose name was Isobel. Alaric didn't believe they were the same person until Jenna showed him a picture of Isobel who he recognized as his deceased wife. Shocked that she never told him, he left. He later told Jenna that he wasn't ready for Elena to ask him any questions about Isobel. He recognized Damon Salvatore as the vampire who "killed" Isobel at a party and confronted him. Damon taunted Alaric that the life he gave Isobel didn't seem to be enough and revealed that he turned Isobel into a vampire before killing him. Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother, was surprised that Damon had done this but was shocked that Alaric woke up alive. Alaric said it was the ring. Since finding out the truth, his relationship with Damon is less antagonistic. Alaric later helped Damon with escaped tomb vampires who kidnapped Stefan to torture then kill him. His job was to get inside the house and get Ms. Gibbons out of the house but was horrified when Damon killed her. The two fought and killed several vampires. Pearl, another escaped vampire and her daughter Anna arrived afterwards. The reason Alaric helped Damon was because Damon told Alaric that Pearl could help with finding Isobel. After finding out that Damon lied, Alaric punched him in the face. Isobel came to Mystic Falls and asked Alaric to give Elena a message to meet with her. Alaric, hurt and upset with Isobel, refused and left. Isobel caught him outside the Mystic Grill and him a firmer warning: to give the message to Elena or she would kill his students one by one. Alaric did as she asked and gave the message to Elena, Stefan and Damon. He met Isobel again and took off his ring and vervain to prove that he was not protecting himself from her. Isobel compelled him to move on and get over her, showing that she still cared about him. She gave him back him ring and left. After John Gilbert turned on the device, Stefan, Damon and Anna along with several other vampires were affected and when Stefan was spotted, Alaric sent a deputy to towards another vampire instead of Stefan, saving his life. Relationships Damon Salvatore Once Alaric found out who was, the one who killed his wife, Isobel, he wanted to kill him. He knew for a while and was confronted by Damon, who was trying to compel him, but he had a fist full of vervain, so it didn't work. While at a Fundraiser, Damon hints that he killed his wife, and afterwards Alaric tries to stake him at the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon killed him, but Alaric has a special ring that kept him alive. Alaric was later asked help by Damon and to help save . Since then, they seem after finding out the truth, Alaric and Damon are less antagonistic towards each other and have have been teaming up together. Alaric and Damon also both went to the house in Grove Hill, Virginia where they thought Isobel was staying at, but they ended up finding a tomb vampire, Henry, who was getting help by John. They killed him shortly afterwards. In Season Two they will both go to Alaric's former college, Duke University, to find out more information on the werewolves. See also * Jenna and Alaric Gallery Season 1 Alaric.jpg|Alaric, a history teacher. Isobelvampires.jpg|Alaric in the past. Alaricwood.jpg|Alaric using a Stake Gun. JennaAlaric.jpg|Jenna and Alaric. JennaAlaric01.jpg 115.jpg Alaricpast.jpg Alaricbed.jpg Alaricgift.jpg Aibed.jpg Alaric confronts logan, turning point.jpg Season 2 BadMoonRising10.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg Alaric and Jenna 1 BadMoonRising.png Trivia * He didn't appear in the first 8 episodes and Fool Me Once, There Goes the Neighborhood, The Return, and Brave New World. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Pierce Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers